


Rumours

by ksmthing



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmthing/pseuds/ksmthing
Summary: Dog would have laughed if he wasn’t so nervous, the butterflies fluttering against the metal of his stomach. He watched her for a moment, and she continued to ignore him. Even being alone with her now he ached to touch her, and with that thought, he pulled himself together and strode across the room.
Kudos: 2





	Rumours

The rumours had been furious for years, whispers behind their backs about the status of their relationship. There wasn’t any question as to why the rumours spread, but they were still rumours. Hell, even just last week Dog had fucked a Titan that asked about her. He was big and stupid and wanted to cuddle afterwards, but even he knew. 

So many hundreds of years together and they’d never done anything, not that he hadn’t thought about it of course. Vaxa was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and he loved her deeply, but he’d always wondered if there was something more there. Everyone else seemed to think so, and it wasn’t like she ever seemed closed off to the idea. In fact, it was the opposite. Under the obsession for her work he had the feeling it was mutual. That thought hit him like a stray pike one night as he watched her watching him. There was a second, maybe even less, when she looked like she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

It took weeks to warm up to the idea, not because he didn’t want her, but because their relationship had never been like that. They’d flirted, but it had never been anything. It was then he realised maybe it had been. Dog was alone that night, thinking about all the times were the moments lingered just to long between them. At the time it hadn’t been anything, but now it made all the sense in the world. 

They wanted each other, and he knew he’d be waiting years if she was left to her own devices. 

Dog woke up from his daze that night, and in a way only he could, he made up his mind and he wasn’t one to back down once that was done. The next few weeks were met with resistance, and he got a feeling she was mulling over the situation too. He danced around her with suggestions, and it seemed she had made up her mind and wanted to make him work for it. She brushed him off at every opportunity, shut him down hard for her own amusement, let him see her leaving with other Guardian's just to hurt his ego. It worked for a while. 

Until he got bored. 

That’s why he found himself at the back of her classroom that day, leaning against the door frame and watching her work. She absently twirled a pen in midair, something she’d perfected long before he’d known her. Even in front of the class she moved with grace, and every time she turned his eyes dragged across her body. It didn’t take long for him to know she knew he was there, and she even had the cheek to meet his gaze with a mild disinterest. 

Dog had never questioned that she was the most beautiful woman he knew, but how in the last few weeks had she become even more attractive to him? She was gorgeous, and it drove him wild that she continued to play games with him. He couldn’t say he hadn’t expected it, but every time she was within hands reach he couldn’t sit still. 

He remained against the door frame until the class finished, and only stepped forward as the students began to file out. Some met his eye and snickered, how did everyone in this god forsaken city think they had something going on apart from them? The last student left, and had the nerve to close the door with a waggle of his fingers as he left. 

Dog would have laughed if he wasn’t so nervous, the butterflies fluttering against the metal of his stomach. He watched her for a moment, and she continued to ignore him. Even being alone with her now he ached to touch her, and with that thought, he pulled himself together and strode across the room. 

She knew him too well to be surprised by his quiet and grace as he hopped up onto the desk behind her. If she were anyone else she wouldn’t have even noticed him until she turned around, but after hundreds of years together it was hard to not be in tune with his presence but it was different this time, and she knew that. She’d been playing him for weeks after he’d finally decided what he wanted (not that she had figured it out much earlier). 

The energy came off him in waves, and if wasn’t sitting so close she almost would have sworn it arced off him. Vaxa could have counted on one hand the amount of times she had felt the energy like this, and when she caught how still he was out of the corner of her eye, she knew he was about to burst. His hands were still, but his leg tapped nervously back against the desk he sat upon. 

“Are we going to keep doing this?” He asked, and she bit back the laugh at how exasperated he sounded. She turned to face him and his eyes were fierce, watching her with an intensity she hadn’t expected. “What do you mean- ”

“You know exactly what I mean.” He cut her off before she could finish, and this time she did laugh. The sound was something he would never stop loving, and her eyes were bright and as calculating as ever. 

Years ago she questioned why she loved him so, but in that moment she could have never loved him more. Even if that wasn’t something she was ready to admit. The silence settled between them and the tension was palpable. They watched each other, her fingers still twirling the pen and his hands aching to reach for her - and then he did. 

She moved to step by him and he grabbed her hips before she could, pulling her into the space between his legs. She just watched him, steady and patient as she’d always been. For a moment he thought she’d pull away from him, but she relaxed easily like this was something they’d always done. 

“You need to be patient.”

“I don’t want to be.”

A beat silence passed between them again before she reached up and laid her forearms on his shoulders in a move that was so casual it made his stomach flip. She could feel the heat radiating off him in waves, but even in the moment he was confident somehow. It was the way he held himself, the way she felt his fingers digging into her hips yet despite all of this she could almost hear his brain turning over. 

It seemed like he was weighing up his options, and maybe it was her weight against his body that made it hard to think. His eyes raked over her face, following the sharp edge of her jaw before falling to her mouth. All at once she was nervous, and she licked her lips, ready for some quick remark but none came. 

Instead - he kissed her. 

Kissing exos wasn’t an unpleasant experience if you had practice, and she had plenty. She couldn’t help but smile as he pulled her flush against him, and while he didn’t smile she knew the sentiment was shared. He shuffled back and she followed his lead, hopping onto the desk with ease and straddling his lap. “Looks like you’ve done this before,” He quipped, and the laughter danced through his voice. 

“Will you ever learn to shut up?” She replied, but the amusement in his voice was contagious and the butterflies in her stomach exploded as he touched her again. She kissed him, and shoved him back, and as Dog was known to do he complied - after all, everyone in the city knew he’d do anything for her.


End file.
